Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-236097 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique in which an epitaxial layer formed on a semiconductor layer in an upper part of an SOI substrate is formed to have a large width so as to cover an end portion of an upper surface of an element isolation portion adjacent to the semiconductor layer.